Reflaction in anothers eyes
by Joanie Doe
Summary: Focusing on Heero, Midie, Sally, Dorothy, Chris & Ralph. Odd chapters (1,3,5 ect) are in the year A.C. 200, but Even chapters (2,4,6 ect) are flash backs from during the war.
1. What is Midie doing now

  
TITLE; Reflection in another's eye.  
Author: Joanie Doe  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gw (you probably know that already,) I'm not  
making any money from this fic,   
Don't sew me please.   
Rating:Pg-13 (just to be on the safe side ^_^;)  
Warning: Some gore, brief reference to sex, adult situations.   
  
Feed back is always wanted. Flames too please ^_^  
  
Chapter 1. What is Midie doing now?  
  
The tile flour was cold and he wished he had put on his house shoes  
before coming in to the kitchen.  
He opened the refrigerator, knowing exactly what he wanted, and where it  
had been put he reached in and pulled out the milk carton with out  
glancing at any of the other food items in there.  
  
He got a glass from the cupboard and his mind wandered about times past  
as he pored his milk.  
  
A beautiful face apers in his mind's eyes. Dark blue eyes, glistening  
with tears. Her face was still smooth and youthful, framed by thick wavy  
dark blond hair, that some what hung in to her face.  
"Midie...." He sat down the milk carton abruptly.  
  
Now what a strange thought to have after so long. He hadn't seen her  
cents their last battle together. She was so sad that day, like every day  
there was to be fighting. He could read the guilt in her eyes. He  
remembers thinking how she was always emotional, but didn't live by her  
emotions. She felt guilty but kept fighting, was scared to die but took  
the most dangerous tasks.   
  
He'd been on earth for two years gathering information for the big  
operation. Midie Une had joined the Barton foundation's spys. He'd known  
only that she was once a Federation spy. Why she changed forces didn't  
matter then, but he found himself wandering now.   
  
She didn't talk often, but when she did she was so animated. His mind  
flashed back to the few times they'd talked;  
  
"I'm Midie, Midie Une. Who are you?" He had glared at her, "my code name  
is Zach."  
  
"I hate my life, but I have to keep living!" She'd yelled in anguish  
once. He stared at the blood running down her leg, the dim lighting in  
the tint made it hard to see but he could still tell she'd been shot in  
the leg. "You're not going to die." he blurted out while starting to  
stitch the wound back up.  
  
"You don't have a family, or past so why do you fight?" She demanded of  
him once as they where salvaging guns off of dead bodies. "I've been  
given a mission." He'd answered. Why did he fight? He felt he had to  
fight, one should live by his emotions. Not that he felt much of any  
thing during those days.  
  
Then on that last day, "Are you ready to go?" She'd asked. He stared at  
her coldly. Not caring what she thought, only trying to focus on his  
mission. She sniffled back a tear, had she not wanted to cry in front of  
him? Probably. Her motive he did not know, at the time hadn't wanted to  
know, but now thinking back he wandered.   
  
Their last mission was to destroy a Federation base and steal a space  
trance port that would take them and the rest of the Barton foundation  
soldiers in the aria back to the colonies to prepare for faze two. She  
didn't get on the trance port though. In stead with tears in her eyes  
she'd stayed be hind and drew off the enemy fire. He had been cold  
hearted and thought she was just a weak fool. Was she really that, or  
courageous. Now it did matter, he wanted to know what is Midie doing now,  
if any thing. Was she still alive?  
  
"Heero, Trowa's on the phone." A woman's voice calls out from the bed  
room. He fronds at himself for being so lost in thoughts of ancient  
memories that he hadn't heard the phone ring.  
-----  
"Errr," squeezing her eyes tightly shut she tried to keep the sun light  
out. It couldn't be morning yet. Not so soon. Hadn't she just now climbed  
in to bed? Letting out a sigh, she open her eyes slowly.  
  
The room was empty other then herself & the bed she lied on. No pictures  
on the walls, no dresser. Even the closet was completely bare.  
  
"Why can't I be as empty as this room?" She groan to her self. Stubbornly  
she staid in bed and slowly drifted back to sleep.  
  
---------  
Smoke & flames where all around, the ground was nothing but muck. Slimy,  
grimy mud that clung to their clothes and skin as they had trudged on. To  
the left of her missiles was being fired, to the right they exploded. But  
some times the missiles would land directly in front of her.  
  
"Aaahahhaaa," a woman cried. She was covered from head to toe in the  
filth. Leaves stuck to her hair. Midie watched her as they tried to lay  
low. 'I'm just the same,' She realized and ran her free hand, the one not  
holding a gun, through her hair, the slime coming off on to her hand.  
  
"When will it stop?!" The other woman screamed over the sound of another  
missile landing to close for comfort.  
  
Midie only shook her head no. She had no way of telling. When was this  
blasted war going to come to an end? She had heard so many soldiers ask.  
The civilians didn't seam to care unless they had a loved one fighting.  
They had it easy, letting the soldiers & spys do the dirty work. Envy and  
hate swelled up in her. She glared at the other woman who was in civies,  
civilian clothing. She didn't have any idea what real pain was. What  
bitter tears tasted like, how to swallow defeat after a bloody battle.   
  
Impulsively she reached out and smacked the crying woman, "now you have  
some thing to cry about!"  
----------  
"Some thing wrong Sally?"   
  
Sally Po looked up in to the face of Trowa Barton. She'd been staring off  
in to space and rubbing her cheek absent minded again. She sighed in  
wordily but on the out side just grind back at the young man. "Just  
thinking about some thing."  
  
Trowa's green eye piers at her and studied her expression, she didn't  
mind his scrutiny, she'd been acting strange lately and only a friend  
would care enough to pried.  
  
"Did you hurt your cheek?" He asked while taking a seat on the edge of  
her desk.   
"No.." She removed her hand away from her cheek. Those memories where so  
really though she still felt the angry girl's smack. So many young and  
old people grew to be so bitter thanks to the war and the losses it  
caused them.  
  
Major Sally Po, or the dear doctor as her friends called her, had once  
been a civilian doctor. But the hate from that smack, the pain she saw  
made her want to mind those soldier on the battlefield. Where was that  
girl now, What had become of Midie Une the former Federation spy?  
-------------  
The blanket felt nice and soft, Heero Yuy lied on his back staring at the  
ceiling but thinking about that young girl, and Trowa's phone call.   
"Dorothy is looking forward to the dinner date," Trowa had said.  
"I.. I will keep fighting!" Midie's quivering voice shouted in a dark  
night. She hadn't thought any one else was around, but Heero had been  
keeping an eye on her, the fact that she had once been an Alliance  
soldier bothered him.   
"-Trowa, be sure to ask them over to our house before going to La  
Shear's." Dorothy's voice had shouted from the back ground.   
"Affirmative." Heero responded to let his comrade know he'd heard.   
Visions of a young weeping girl swirled in his mind. Those eyes, those  
deep eyes had carried a reflection of some thing. Some thing familiar,  
odd he'd never thought about it before now.  
  
He set up suddenly.   
  
"Well?" A genteel voice ask from the foot of the bed, it belongs to a  
young woman with black hair that hung down to her shoulders in thick  
curls, she had been setting there with her legs folded under herself  
waiting for him to speak.   
  
He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and leans on his side toured  
her, so that his head rested on her chess. She wrapped her arms around  
his shoulders protectively, and rested her chin on the top of his head.  
  
"Those nightmares haven't been bothering you again, have they?"  
He closed his eyes, relaxing in her embrace.   
  
"No..." He felt like going back to sleep right there. Though these days  
he found him self falling a sleep in the most odd places.  
  
"Then what is it?" She pressed the subject.   
  
He frond, "flash backs." He knew very good and well that when a soldier  
had flash backs of war they where of battles and bloody horrors, not of  
lovely looking female soldiers. What was getting in to him, thinking of  
Midie so fondly, he barely knew her!  
  
He's muscles where getting tense. Sensing the storm clouds rolling in his  
woman hoped off of the bed, causing Heero to fall in to the flour. He  
just looked up at her from the flour, unbelieving.  
  
"Well we can't just set around the house all day, I have to get to work  
now, and you're going to be late for class. Don't forget about dinner  
with the Bartons.-" She went on and on for a while about each of their's  
schedules for the day as she got dressed. "-Oh, I forgot to tell you  
'Dimmer' called late last night-" She was setting on the corner of the  
bed strapping on her blue hills.   
  
Heero had managed to get out of his robe and in to a pair of pants, was  
he getting slow these days or could that woman move fast? She was pretty  
amazing.   
  
"Why didn't you wake me?"  
"Don't worry, he said you could call him in the morning when I told him  
you where asleep."  
  
Heero scowled. Amazing, but not with out faults. "You should have woken  
me up."  
  
She just shook her head no. "You're going to college, working at  
Preventers, AND the Terriformation, Heero you can't do every thing. And  
if you're going to attempt it, you better have a little bit of sleep.  
That was the first time in weeks that you slept all night, and you  
deserved that rest."   
  
He didn't argue back with words, but glared at her.   
  
"Hey if I'm going to have to give up sex cause you're to busy, you need  
you're sleep!" Inwardly he winced, but physically only turns to his  
dresser to look for a shirt.  
  
"Sorry Annaleen." He mutters over his shoulder.   
  
"It's fine, I'll see you tonight." Wistful she adds, "don't cut classes,  
this is you're last quarter all you have to do is graduate and we'll be  
over this ruff stage." She smiled weakly before leaving the room.  
  
Heero wanted to try and live in this world with out war. He'd finished  
his High school education and started College, but even with out an out &  
out war this was not an aria of peace. Too many restless souls where  
still causing trouble for the Earth Sphere United Nations, even in this  
year of 200 A.C.  
----  
Feet padded up the stars, Midie could hear them coming. Well she'd made  
up her mind to move on, that was just what she'd do now.   
  
"Miss Une," an older woman with blond hair peaked in to Midie's room.  
"We're going to have breakfast soon. Will you join us?"   
  
"I have to be leaving." She stud up to her full height of 5 feet and 4  
inches. "Thank you for letting me stay with you Chris."  
  
Chris Morren-Kurt smiled weakly, "I'd be glad to help you if you're ever  
in trouble." She was worried for the younger girl and felt a connection.  
She knew all to well how people where still suffering as a result of the  
war.   
  
Her boarding house for former soldiers had help to serve as a crutch for  
others like Midie and herself in the L3 colony cluster. But she feared  
Midie wasn't allowing herself to heal, that she kept too many bitter  
memories so close to her heart it kept the wounds infected.  
  
Midie shoved past Chris in the door way and marched off.  
-----------------------  
  
'What the heck is wrong with me?!' Seated in a shuttle heading back to  
earth Midie watched the stars that where afar away off. The moon looked  
cold and dead to her. She brushed her hair out of her face with her left  
hand.   
  
"I'm coming home.." she says with a quivering voice as she spots the  
earth. She felt herself trembling with excitement and fear.   
  
She'd been avoiding coming home ever cents the war ended, five long years  
ago. She still sent money home to her brothers with a short letter only  
to confirm that she was still alive.   
  
How could she face them after all the things she had done, she couldn't  
take care of her innocent, untouched, brothers when she had blood stained  
hands. What must her mother think, watching from heaven above, and her  
father?!   
  
Her shaking was uncontrollable now and she had to focus all her attention  
to regaining control.   
What a monster she'd become, surely her brothers would see it. No one  
could except a soldier who'd done such cruel things with open arms, no  
matter how justified her reasons where. They just wouldn't understand!   
  
A feeling of being trapped came over her as she saw there was no way of  
getting off of the shuttle, she'd have to wait till they landed on earth  
before making her escape, she wouldn't go home. She had no idea where to  
go, but she couldn't face her brothers.  
  
Slowly she calmed down, her heart stopped it's racing, and her resolve to  
run like a coward became stronger.   
  
What would Zach have thought of her, acting in this fashion? A picture of  
a 12 year old boy in a black T-shirt, camouflage pants, and heavy combat  
boots formed in her head. A large automatic gun more then half his size  
in his arms, the barrel resting lightly in the cruk of his left arm. How  
strong he was.   
  
She hated him. He was empty, had no loves ones for whom he fought for.  
  
She hadn't spent much time with him, hardly any at all. How ever there  
was constant roomers going around about the boy.   
"He's not from earth, or the colonies," one soldier said while a group of  
eight had gathered around a table in the tent being used as a mess hall.   
"You don't mean-!"   
"Yes, an alien, or some sort of advanced life form." The first one  
answers back.   
"Quite you fooling around. He's just a kid," a third one piped up, he was  
older and wiser looking Midie recalls. The rest of that conversation was  
a blur. Would that little rock hard boy except her after all the things  
she'd done?  
  
Her mind wounded even further back, to some one who didn't have a code  
name. He was empty of all responsibility.   
No emotions to combat with, no one he loved to try and please. He was  
every thing she wanted to be. He was free of guilt, and pain because he  
was empty. Why couldn't she have been like him?!   
  
'No name, would you hate me?' She thought, but no answers came. The ride  
back to earth would be a long and lonely one.  
----------------------------------   



	2. Time for ceramonies

  
Chapter 2. Time for ceremonies.  
  
It was just to awful! He was dead, gone from her. She sat holding his   
cold body in her lap, mourning over the worlds great lost. Her mentor   
had been shut for a first aid kit and medicine supplies he'd gladly   
would have given if just they asked for it.   
  
The Shack of a building started to claps as the earth timbales at the   
might of the bombs being exploded near and far.   
  
Quickly she changed positions, wrapping his arms around her neck, and  
dragging his feet   
behind, she tried to get him out.   
  
He would at least receive a proper burial. Stubbornly she fought to bring  
his body mas, which was well   
more then twice her own, under her control.   
  
"Miss! What are you doing?" A soldier asks and came running to her aid.  
He took the carcass off her back only to be mortified. "He's dead! You  
need to get out of the aria now! The Rebel soldiers are   
moving in."   
  
"I have to burry him before evacuating." She dared the soldier to tell  
her other wise.   
  
She didn't care what army was coming next, the gorillas and scavengers  
had already destroyed half the village and   
killed the one person she cared about more then her own life.   
  
"You realize this will be your funeral too?" He complained but continued   
to carry the dead man to some soft ground where they could dig easily.   
  
"What's your name kid?" He asked of her.   
  
"Dr. Po" She answers.   
  
He looked at her oddly, "you're just a kid!"   
"I'm seventeen years old. I was... studding under Doctor Winthorp." She  
pointed to her beloved teacher.   
  
For years she'd been bounced around the two worlds of America and China  
as   
her parents fought for her in an ugly divorce war. But this kindly old  
man had taken   
her under his wings and tot her every thing she knew. Why would any one  
kill him, it was so senseless  
  
"Well, what's your first name?" The soldier had his small shovel out of  
his pack and   
got started on the grave.   
  
"Sally," She stared digging with her hands like a dog, "and who are you?"  
  
"My name is Ryan Tanner, but as for who I am, well-" He waved his hand in  
a jester to indicate his uniform, "this says it all."   
  
She studied the embalms on his sleeves & shoulders, a Lieutenant his  
markings proudly proclaimed.   
  
Then she noticed his helmet. "Can I use you're helmet?"   
He handed it over to her with a smile, "sure Sally." Taking it she   
started to scup up dirt in to the helmet like a shovel.   
  
"HEY!! That's not how you use that thing!" He exclaimed. She didn't   
look back at him but kept working, "I'll get the dirt out before giving  
it back."   
  
He cringed with dismay. "Keep it, Kid." he put infuses on 'kid' as if to  
call her a dirty name. She tried to ignore   
it, she did not like being called a kid.   
  
Four minutes of working in silence went quite slowly. Sally could   
have gone on in the silence for a lot longer, but Ryan was getting   
restless. "Why a doctor?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked back, working as fast as her arms would  
allow, but they felt like falling off.   
"You're offaly young to be a doctor, most ~kids~," There was that insult  
again, "your age don't even know what they want to be or do, much less  
gone through the schooling."   
  
"I like medicine and helping people."   
  
She took a few minutes to catch her breath before attacking the ground  
with more   
vengeance then before. "Where," scupped some dirt out, "I come," dumps  
dirt   
out, "from" another scup, "The doctor is the most respected person   
around."   
  
"And where might you be form?" He heaved another great big shovel   
scup up, and tossed it to the side.   
  
"Kansas and Singapore."   
  
He paused in his work, "oh?" He couldn't quite figure out how she   
could be from both places, and she could tell from his facial   
expression.  
  
"My mother is... was.. a journalist from Kansas, my father is in  
Singapore, I spend most of my time traveling between the two." Her heart  
renched, now she'd either stay in this jungle as a doctor or go back to  
Singapore, with her mother dead there wasn't any thing left in Kansas for  
her.   
  
"This should do." He proclaimed, picking Sally up out of the hole and   
grabbing Dr.Winthorp's body to put down in it.   
  
"It is not six feet deep yet." She points out.   
"Yes, yes, but we have to get out of here. Lesson," he paused so she   
could hear the sound of Mobil suits coming their way.   
  
"He needs a proper burial." She protest.   
  
"KID," he hissed at her, "I feel for you. I really do, but I'm not going  
to let your   
death be on my hands, you can die on some other soldiers shift!"   
  
With those words said he started to toss the dirt back down as quickly as  
  
possible, "there will be time for ceremonies later. Find some thing   
to mark his grave, so you can come back later.   
  
Half heartily she obeyed. He was right after all, though she felt that  
she owed the doctor more, he'd been more of a father in the past two  
years then her birth father had ever been.   
  
  
When she stuck a stick in the ground with a red ribbon tide to it as a  
marker Ryan grabbed her up in his huge arms and carried her in to the  
jungle, just in time to avoid the start of the rebel missile attack.   
  
She watched the remains of what had been her home for the last seven   
months be come rouble in seconds.   
  
Then what she thought was the most horrifying thing that could happen,  
happened right in front of her   
eyes.   
  
A stray missile from a Mobil suit hit Dr.Winthorps grave.   
  
What appeared to be one of his legs came flying up in to the air and   
landed in a tree only inches from her face.   
  
"No... Doctor," She stared in horror as Ryan carried her farther away,  
and deeper in to the dins deep jungle of Australia. But she could see the  
leg muscles had been shredded to bits, sagging off of the shin bone. Dirt  
mingled with blood. She gasped for breath, no. No. No. No!! This couldn't  
have been happening.   
  
Just and hour earlier she'd been coming back to the shack that was   
used as the village hospital. Enjoying herself very much.  
The sun was bright and worm, the air a little muggy but bearably so.  
Children where laughing and playing.   
  
  
Now how ever she sat beside some of the survivors in the jungle grasping  
at straws for a way out.   
  
The gorilla fighters where ruthless out laws who'd slaughter any one with  
dealings with the federation as soon as they'd look at them. And the  
rebels where paranoid about spys, they trusted Federation troops in  
uniforms more then the civilians.   
  
The good Dr.Winthorp had tried to explain the government's bad handling  
of the situation over here upon their arrival to set up the hospital  
seven months prier.   
  
The little continent of Australia had been torn between the idea of  
separating from the Alliance, and   
staying with what had be come an overly militarized government. Some had  
organized them selves and tried to established a more suiting locale  
government for themselves, but the Alliance feared that if to many broke  
away from the one world country that it would claps.   
  
Hastily they had sent out spys to crush this rebellion. How ever the  
cruelty that fallowed only gave way to the evil men of Australia to form  
an anarchy force only called Ausy Gorillas.   
  
Not all Gorilla forces where so ruthless and unjust in their fighting,  
but one could   
never tell why some one else had taken up arms, so it was best to avoid  
all Gorilla troops.   
  
"SALLY!" Ryan came running up to her and wrapped his arms around her in a  
hug, "My unit is moving out, take care, alright. You're a good kid. I  
hope to see you some time after this." He smiled brightly and Sally felt  
her heart doing funning things.   
  
He slammed his helmet down on to her head. "You'll need this to protect  
that beautiful mind of   
yours, and your hair." He turned and had waved happily, as if the idea of  
going of to fight was a thrill.   
  
Sally felt some one tug on her hand and she looked down to see some of  
the   
kids looking up at her.   
  
"Miss Sally," One starts, he was a sweet little boy with brown eyes and  
incredibly   
dirty hair, "-It's DR. Sally!" Another of the boys corrected him.   
  
"Well then, Dr. Sally, do you know where our parents went to?"   
  
Looking around calmly and assured of herself all she saw where dirty  
faces.  
Some she recognized as being the children from the village, the others  
she suspected where Alliance soldiers out of uniform.   
  
"Wait here." She smiled politely at them and went on over to a young  
girl, who couldn't have been more then 13 years old.   
  
"Do you know where the other survivors from the village are?" She asked  
in a hushed tone.   
The 13 year old looked at her coldly with dark blue piercing eyes, "there  
are no other survivors." She says in a mater of fact way.   
  
The news in of its self was terrifying to hear, but the delivery of it  
was unnerving.   
  
Sally turned back to the children, but words would not come when she  
tried to speak. How do you tell twelve kids   
all under the age of ten that they'd never again see their fathers and  
mothers in this life time. And dear lord what about those with brothers  
and sister lost as well?! Whole families destroyed.   
  
The number of innocent lives lost ran threw her mind as she recalled all  
the faces of those not present, there must have been more then a hundred  
gone.   
  
"Une! Move these people out of here, the Rebels are coming closer. You  
have to get them to the beach. A sub will be waiting to evacuate them out  
of this hell hole." Some one obviously in Command orders the 13 year old.  
  
"Yes." She said soberly. "Come on!" She started to herd all of them,  
Sally included, through the jungle.   
  
They trudged on for what felt like a year, but only an half hour.   
  
Slowly Sally found her voice again and tried to be a comfort for all the  
orphans.   
Orphans who'd had a good life, families who loved them, a home and a  
school to be proud of this morning when they woke up. Now it was all  
changed, all gone.   
  
Sally felt like an orphan too. Her Mother dead of cancer, her father  
becoming to busy as a diplomat to come to her graduation, and her  
minter...Not even in a grave! She fought back the tiers as the thought of  
Dr.Winthorp and his leg came to her mind.   
  
No, she mustn't cry now. If the others saw they would lose what hope they  
might have.   
And the tears she wished to shed where not of self petty, but in memory  
of every one else pain.   
  
Some thing cot the corner of her eye. Looking to make sure it wasn't  
gorillas she saw the   
federation troops trying to move stealthily through the brush.   
  
"Glad you've made it so far." A man's voice whispered, he was ducking  
behind a tree beside her.   
It was Ryan, she was surprised to see him again so soon, but she kept  
quite, not wanting to give away his position   
to any enemy that might be near by.   
  
"Take cover!" Une yelled, right as a Leo suit showed up from no where and  
started to fire it's main  
gun at them. Sally lied on her stomach, holding the hand of a trembling  
nine year old that she'd become quite good friends with in the light of  
the days events.   
  
There was a strange sound to her side and some thing splattered on her  
face. Turning she saw Ryan's headless body.   
  
Blood ran down her face, "ahh..." Tears came poring out of her eyes, this  
was to much. She'd seen battles in the dentins, patched back to gather  
civilians and soldiers alike on a few a cations. Never had it been so  
personal though.  
  
Missiles started to fire. The Rebels to their left where firing on the  
gorillas to the right.  
  
Une grabbed Sally's and the nine year old's hands. They ran on through  
the muck. Trees branches beating on their bodies as they rushed past. The  
missile attack was getting to bad to try and out run. Une threw them to  
the ground and   
ducked down.   
  
"Aaahahhaaa," Sally shook violently and wiped what she knew, thanks to  
her Medical training, to be Ryan's brains off of her face. The brush had  
wiped some of it away already, but some still remained on her. The  
children looked shocked at Sally, the woman that had been their pillar of  
strength so far.  
  
"When is this war going to end?" Her tears mingled with some of the  
blood. She whipped it away from her cheeks and mouth furiously. She  
wasn't going to taste of that!  
  
Finely a hand reached out and struck her hard across the cheek. "Now you  
have some thing to cry about!"   
Une says with what apers to be hate.   



	3. Chapter 3. How to fined open arms

"Here are the files you asked for." A red head smiled as she steps in to the small cubical.   
  
The small 'office' was immaculate. The desk in perfect order with neat piles of files that where being reviewed, and put to use that day. Every thing else went in to a filing cabinet in the far right corner. No nicknacks took up what precious little space there was needed for practical use.  
  
"Thank you Shan." Says the young woman working behind the desk.   
  
"You need to get out more Annaleen." Shan mutters with dismay after a short examination of her friends working space.  
  
"I've already got my man," Annaleen waved her left hand, the ring finger dressed in a silver band ring with a sapphire stone.   
  
"WOW!" Shan caught Annaleen's hand and studied it with amassment. "He finely bought you a ring!"  
  
Annaleen pulled her hand back and picked her pencil up, "you make Heero sound like a tight wad."  
Shan gave a look, the kind that said, "dah."  
  
"He's going to law school!" Annaleen defends him.   
  
For a year she'd desperately tried to get his attention, when she finely did, it took two more years just to make him open up to her. Now how ever he was pulling back away from her. His work and studies was fine, she didn't mind competing with those, but there was some thing more then just that. If he was home his mind was on some thing else, but what? with dismay she tried to shrug it off.  
  
"Alright, alright." Shan shrugs and shock her head no at her friend. Why bother, both Heero and Annaleen where nuts.  
  
Trying to get back to work Annaleen started to sign the paper work. Her left hand was flying across a sheet of paper when some one else marches in.   
  
"Knock, knock. We need some one else to take care of the phones in information, will you take care of it?"  
  
She smiled, "Naturally." standing up out of her chair she picked up the forms that had already been signed. Mine as well deliver these to the next appropriate stations while she was up.  
----------------  
  
Heero glanced at his watch, 5:31 PM just a few more minutes and he'd be late for his meeting with Dimmer. Why did the instructor decide on having an extra lecture today? There wise no time for this!  
  
Holding his pencil tightly he vented his frustrations out on it, what was more impotent an education or stopping terrasts. If he didn't get out of there soon there wouldn't be any peace to protect and live in! *SNAP* The pencil was now in two. Some of the others setting around him stared and shook their heads.  
  
'9..' if the lecture wasn't done be the time he stopped counting he was out of there, '8..7..'   
  
"So it is crucial to not contaminate your case with,"  
  
'6...'  
  
"-In the Panton case,"  
  
'5...'  
  
There was a commotion out side of the class room. Heero turns his head slightly so that he could see a slender woman with long flowing blond hair walk in.  
  
"Pardon, But I have need to speak with a student in your class." She a nonces to the teacher in a more then necessary lowed voice.  
  
"My student? This is highly unusual Judge Catilonia-" He was cut off by a cynical smile from the young judge.  
"I assure you he'll be back as soon as possible."  
"Ah, no take you time." The professor rubbed the back of his neck, very unusual, but he wouldn't cross the judge.  
  
---------  
  
"Why did you get me out of class Dorothy?"  
"Hump, this is the thanks I get? You're welcome Heero Yuy."   
  
The sun was going down and a genteel breeze whipped her hair back. "Dimmer needed you to go back to L3 sooner then planed. Be glad I intercepted the message and came down myself. I Don't believe you'd appreciate it very much if a group of uniformed Preventers stormed by to take you away. It might reflect badly on you." Another crocked grin broke out across her face and they continued to walk to the parking lot.  
  
"It wouldn't have effected my academic records." He answers solemnly, "thank you Dorothy."  
  
A jolt of glee shut through her. Her eye reflected a scents of bright hope and happiness.  
  
"What is it Dorothy?" He turns to face her head on. There was some thing more to her whisking him out of class like that and he wanted to know why. He wasn't in the mood for games today.  
  
"I had resided over the Hanly case last year, it apers that his accomplices are getting sloppy. I'd like nothing more then to throw the book at the lot of them!" She smoothed a ringcal in her dress out. "I won't, of course, be residing over that trial. Prejudices and such."   
  
He nods and slipped in to the driver seat of his brown car it was at least ten years old and looked like it couldn't run, but the engine under that hood could pour, and they did once he turned the key.  
  
"Oh, should I call Annaleen and tell her about the change in plans?" Dorothy offers.  
  
Heero glared, "No, I'll make the dinner date still."  
  
"9 o'clock Heero." She reminds him right as he pulled out leaving her to cough on his smoke. Coolly she turns back to fined her own car.  
----------  
*SEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW,* Some thing whistled in the destines. *TUSH* Dirt splashed up in to the air when the missile hit the ground. Pebbles tor at her skin, cutting her once youthful and delicate flesh.   
  
The ground seamed to jump-  
  
"Hu?" she jumped out of her seat but some thing around her waist pulled her back down.   
  
Opening her eyes she saw that the shuttle was landing. Nothing looked familiar like she expected it to. She couldn't move her eyes away from the window. Thoughts of the battle she'd been dreaming about reels in her head mingling with the thoughts of how very different home looked.   
  
It had been her first battle before joining the rat unit, a group of hand picked spys paid extra for destroying the rebellion in Australia.  
  
There weren't hardly any trees. And the beach looked so clean and bright. At least that was a good change, but she didn't feel ready for any changes.  
  
"-And this is the live footage from the serves to day at the Noventa memorial grounds where Preventer Randy Tie was remembered by family and fellow Preventers. Many other also came to give thanks in their own ways for what this young man aco-" Midie turns her head to see the portable tv that the passenger behind her was watching the news anchor was rattling off details in the Preventer's death.   
  
'It still has not stopped!' she thought to herself in anguish. The war was still ranging on even if no one was willing to admit it. Preventers and other government agencies had been losing people in "oxidants" a lot lately.   
  
Bitterly the turns back in her seat and got ready to disembark the shuttle. Was there any where for soldiers these days to rest? Or where they not meant to sleep in any thing other then a grave?  
  
"-Public information officer Quatre Rebabra Winner made a statement just moments ago-"  
------  
"Turn that up!" some one orders, and the 12" screen television's volume was turned up so that all in the office could hear.  
  
"I've been authorized to answer questions pertaining to first class officer preventer Tie's untimely death," a blond man was on the screen. His eye where most with tears, but his voice was even and calm.  
Just as he pointed to one of the reporters in a jester for the reporter to ask the first question the phone rang.   
  
"Bleeding hearts care center, information desk. Annaleen Yuy speaking. How may I help you?"  
  
"Anny, it's Chris." She sounded rushed.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Annaleen asked of her long time friend. They'd known each other for six years, and when the Wight Fang had finely disassembled Annaleen had helped her friend fined a place for Chris's big dream of helping soldiers live on in the post war era.  
  
"There's a young girl, about your age, that just left the shelter. I have a bad feeling Anny," Chris's voice was soft, rather sad like.  
  
Annaleen mutely nods. "If she needs assistants she can call the help line, you know..." yes Chris did know that so why call information? She was silent for a minute.  
  
"I need a favour of you," Chris pleads. Annaleen stiffens up. This way highly irregular, and most likely against regulations to boot. She didn't ask what the favour was, she didn't want to know. There where protocols and proper steps to take.  
  
"This is impotent, I wouldn't have called except she won't ask for help. She has to much pride. Please Annaleen?"  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut, she wouldn't be able to look herself in the mirror if she let some one get hurt, if Chris thought it was an emergency it probably was. "All right," She sighs.  
  
"Her name is Midie Une, I know she's coming to earth, tomorrow or some time soon. Can you get a hold of her and make sure she's all right for me? I have a gut feeling that some things not right with her." Chris sighs nervously, her voice was full of emotions, concern, fear, love.   
  
Annaleen nods her head again. "Yes I'll do it." Working at a crisis & out reach center some times made it hard to help every one that she wanted too, so many regulations.  
  
Both she and Chris had a passion and empathy for those who'd suffered in the war, and post war time eras. But Chris, she was different, it was so much more personal with her. Annaleen admired and respect that character trait in her friend very much.  
--------------  
The bar was quite and a waitress waved, "Mr.Copeland! You're friend is already here. He's at your usual seat." She winked at him. Boy was that man hot! she wished he'd come in more often so she could drool over his muse brown hair, ice cold eyes that could scar the most brave man. But she found them enduring.   
  
A mystery man to take her imagination for a ride was just what she wanted. All the hubbub of an in and out routine life was driving her insane! But then he showed up. Him and his friend Dimmer that is. Dimmer had almost the exact hear cut as Copeland. But his eyes weren't any where near as in treaging.  
  
'Copeland' slid in to the both and took a sip of the bear waiting for him. "What do you have for me?" He asks.  
  
"Anasten is making his move." Dimmer hands over a package. Copeland tucked it under his arm and draped his coat over it.  
  
Dimmer leaned back and laughed, "we're going to have to fined a new meeting place too." He points to the girl whipping down a table near by. "She's got a crush on you, and that could mean trouble for us."  
  
He nods in agreement. "This is the only ghost bar around, where can we meat that's not full of preying ears?"  
  
Dimmer set his elbows on the table and rested his weight on them, leaning forward,"we get noticed here because of the lack of business. There's a cafe a few blocks away that's not to dull. And not over crowded either."  
  
"Roger that." He took a big swig of his bear, nice and bitter, just what he was in the mood for. "Is there any thing else?"  
  
"I found one of the boarders going in to Anasten's wear house of guns." He frowns and sips on glass of Scotch, the ice cubes in the glass rattling ever so slightly. " I looked threw his things, he's a spy. I need you to get some men posted at the boarding house."  
  
The man going by 'Copeland' nods. "I'll see about agents Water, Sand and Rain being posted there."  
  
"I'll let Anasten get away before letting Chris get hurt." Dimmer states, as a threat, promise or warning. Possibly all the above. His tone of voice was threatening, but loving in a protective way too. 


	4. Chapter 4. What is importent about Dorot...

Lingering smells of napalm hung in the air. Buildings where on fire, mobile suits and soldiers where all over the half destroyed city.  
  
"Hey girl, get over here!" A drunken military type waved to her. She stuck her tough out at him.   
Losers. The whole lot of them where.   
  
"Daddy when are we going home?" She asks as she swings her hand in his much larger hand around. He looked away from the men he'd been talking to, "soon Dorothy." He patted her head and turned back to his conversation.  
  
'Why bother!' she thought, yanking her hand out of his. She crossed her arms and began to walk over to, well she had no idea where she was heading, she just wanted to make her father miss her by leaving. He spent so much time talking about maps, plans, strategic maneuvers. What did those things matter any way? What did any thing matter?   
  
She just wanted to go home and snuggle up in the parlor with a book on her father's knee and hear his melodious and deep voice read to her. Weaving tails of far away lands, of places long sense vanished, of handsome princess and knights in shiny armor.  
  
She'd wandered quite away out of her father's site. A tall brick building stud before her. Looking up she saw a large plate of glass fall from a window. She had only time to gasp before it hit her, sending the girl toppling over. She fell on her butt and cut up her leg on the shattered glass in circling her. Tears welled up in her eyes, and the first drop was about to roll out of her eyes and down her cheeks when a boy came out from an ally beside the brick building.  
  
He stared at the blood staining her once snow white tights and dress shoes. Even the himm of her ice blue dress was being ruined.  
  
He sat down a duffel bag that he'd been caring on his back and started to help her up.  
  
"Who are you?" She asks, holding back the tears with every ounce of her will power. She would not be reduced to a baby in front of a stranger.  
  
"Ralph. Sorry about the glass." His says lamely.  
"Is it your fault it fell on me?!" He nods at her, then turned to his bag to grab up a peace of cloth.  
She glares at him, he ignores it and finishes wrapping her cut leg up in the cloth. He stud up and walks away.  
  
"Be that way then. Leave like every one else." She mutters. Her mother walked out of her life. Cousin Trieze had joined the academy four years back and hadn't time for ten year old Dorothy any more. Mr.Milliardo was gone too. She had no play mates, the only one who cared was her grandfather. Yes he plaid with her quite often when father, the General of the Specials unit, wasn't dragging her though hell holes called battle zones.  
  
She sat there having a self pity party for a while. The day light had long ago dwindled away and was over come by the darkness of night, but she still sat there. Waiting for some one to care enough to come looking for her.  
  
"Father where are you?" She whispers, she'd hoped he would have come for her by now. Did he even care that she was missing?!   
  
A sharp pain stabbed at her leg. Touching the make shift bandage she felt that it was soaking wet with blood. She felt dizzy, her eyes wouldn't stay open any longer.................  
  
"Hey, look it here." Some one says,  
"Do you know who the kid is?" Ask another voice.  
"Do I?! Come'n, pick her up I have an idea."  
--  
"Wake up." A girls voice shouts.   
  
"AAAAAAOOOOOW!!" Dorothy screams, her leg felt like it was on fire. Tears streamed down her face, her leg throbbed painfully. "Where am I?" She forced herself to stop crying, it was so hard, but she had her pride.  
  
"Dorothy Catalonia?" The other girl held a gun on Dorothy. As her eyes adjusted and she became more awake she saw that she was in a little run down brick building. The girl with the gun was a little older then herself, but not by much.  
  
"Who are you?" Dorothy glares.  
  
"My name is Chris," Her light brown hair was pooled back in to a pig tail that hung between her shoulder blades, her pail blue eyes where sharp and fixed on Dorothy.  
  
"How is your leg?" Chris asks gruffly, but her eye beetraid her, there was a slight hint of pity in those eyes.  
  
Thump, thump, thump. Feet ran up a set of stars coming toured them.   
Dorothy winced as another sharp pain ran through her whole body, and struggled not to show any weakness in front of her enemies. Who ever they where. "Fine." Dorothy lies.  
  
"Chris, the Federation forces are moving out." The boy named Ralph states as he came storming in to the room. He glanced at Dorothy for only a secant before turning away and looked at Chris.  
  
"What are we suppose to do with the hostage?" Chris asks.  
  
Hostage? Dorothy looked around the room, she was the only one there. Was she talking about her?!  
Why, this was the big question, would any one want to capture her, Dorothy Catalonia? She was just the daughter of a General. And not a very powerful General at that. 'Little Sylvia Noventa would make a better hostage, but then Sylvia wasn't on this battlefield,' Dorothy reminds herself.  
  
Ralph tugged on Chris's sleeve and they went to a corner to talk in hushed whispers.  
  
She waited patiently to see what fate they had thought up for her. She was slightly amused by the whole turn of advents. This could prove entrusting.   
Her mind wandered about her father though. If the Federation forces where moving out that would mean he was leaving her behind, now didn't it? Her amusement quickly turned in to pain, far worse then that of her infected cuts.  
  
"Can you walk?" Ralph asks.   
"Yes." She glares at him, "but I have no intentions of going any where with you."   
He laughed. Did he think she was stupid? Cause she was not, nor was she joking.   
Dorothy started to take the old bandage off slowly, taking her sweet time.  
  
Chris turned to Ralph, "Why not just leave her to take care of herself? That infection is pretty bad, if she would like to take her chances with it then us-"  
"Pardon me, do you have any clean bandages?" Dorothy interrupted Chris. Her tone was nothing but cynical.  
  
Chris frowns at Ralph, "we hadn't plained on taking a hostage on this mission, we don't have supplies for an extra person."  
"Anasten is our captain, he said take the Catalonia girl with us." He shrugs, "she might be useful to us."  
Some thing in Chris's eyes said she disagreed, but she didn't argue any further. Ralph threw Dorothy over his shoulder, fire fighter style.  
  
"Put me down!" She pounded on his back, that didn't work so she kicked with her good leg, slamming her foot in to his stomach, that did not aper to have any effect on him either.  
  
Some time later she was in the back of a truck tide so that she couldn't move her arms or legs. A blanket was draped over her and every once and a while some one, either Ralph or an eight teen year old named Stan, would uncover her head and ask if she was all right.  
  
Stan had lifted her dark vail and smiled at her. He was ugly, or so she thought. A large burn scar was below his left ear and ran down to his jaw. Smaller scars where on his forehead and nose. Dorothy studied his face and eyes a while longer. His eyes where a shade of light brown, and his nose was long and narow.  
  
"We're going to stop soon and you can use the ladies room." He informed her.  
"Where are we?" She asked back, she tried to keep poised and her chin in the air, to give her self an air of grace, how ever it was quite difficult with her hands tied be hind her back and little stabs of pain shutting up her leg.   
Stan had given her a pain killer when they'd loaded her up in to the truck, but the effect was wearing off.  
  
He didn't answer her and started to put the blanket back over her head.  
She looked up and saw the stars shining brightly over head, Mr.Milliardo's voice rang in her ears from three eyes back. He'd been telling her some of the things he'd learned in the Academy, like survival and how to tell where you are. If Stan wouldn't give her an answer she'd just have to figure it out for herself. "Don't do that yet. I want some fresh air."  
He looked around for a few minutes before nodding his head, " we can't have any one see you with us yet." He explains.   
"Sorry about your leg." Stand adds nervously. "Is it giving you any problems?"  
  
"No." She lied as she saw the big dipper, now that means that the Milky way is over.... They hit a bump in the road and she bounced up a little, her head slammed in to the bed of the truck hard.  
  
"Hey watch your driving!" Stan yells to who ever was driving. Chris was seating in the cab with the driver, so was another man. He turns around in his seat to face Stan, "Cover her back up! We're taking a huge risk just having her around. Do you want to actually be caught?!"  
"She needs fresh air, it will be more dangers to have her dead body with us!" Stan argues back.  
"She's not going to die with a blanket on her head." The man snorts.  
  
Dorothy hadn't caught this other man's name yet, but she kept her ears open to every thing. She wasn't going to let these people get off easy when she got free. She also hoped to find out what they wanted with her. It was a question that bothered Dorothy very much.  
  
"That's enough. The both of you need to calm down." The driver orders, looking over his shoulder momentarily at Stan.  
But Dorothy caught a glimpse of his face. It was just a brief look, but she'd never forget it. Black hair in a crew cut, an earring in his right ear, and pail gray eyes. His eyes reminded her of the eyes of a dead fish. "I know what I'm doing Patrick, I wouldn't put any of you in unnecessary danger. Trust me." He smirked, Dorothy couldn't see him smirk cause he'd turned back around to face the road, but she knew he was smirking.   
  
They stopped only momentarily in the woods. Ralph climbed up a tree with binoculars, Dorothy could see him from her place on the ground where she was waiting for Chris to take her in the woods to go and relieve her self.  
  
"Do you see the Federation troupes?" Stan yells up to Ralph.   
"They're to the north of us, looks like they're making their way to Marcels." Ralph began to clime back down from the tree.  
  
"Chris, take a picture of little Dorothy and give her a pin and paper to write to her daddy," the man with black hair orders tossing a camera at Chris. "Patrick get resins, and cooking utensils out of the truck, we have to eat and leave."  
  
"Yes Anasten." Patrick mumbles before getting to work.   
'Anasten. Anasten, Anasten.....' Dorothy said his name in her mind over and over, she wouldn't for get him. Not ever.  
  
"It's been 10 minutes are you done with your letter yet?" Chris asks tapping Dorothy on the shoulder.  
Dorothy looked at the blank writing paper in her hands. She couldn't think of any thing to say to him. How could he have left her back there? She half want to tell him that she was in better hands. And yet she didn't want to stay with these people, they might be planing to kill her after all.  
  
"If she won't write the letter, write it for her." Ralph sagest.  
"That won't do," Anasten placed a stamp on an envelope addressed for General Catalonia. "Now Dorothy don't you want your daddy to know wether you're alright or not?" He smirked at Dorothy,   
  
She stuck her pointed chin out, "I'm not going to do any thing you order me to. I don't give in to my enemies."  
  
"Such bold words for a little girl. I should have expected that from you." He smiled with some satisfaction.  
"What do you know about me?" She asks with real curiosity.  
"You're the daughter of a great soldier, but he happens to be on the wrong side of this war. Unfortunately that places you on the wrong side too." He sounded sympathetic, was it real or mock sympathy, Dorothy couldn't be to sure.  
"You're Dorothy Catalonia, my enemy. But I'm guessing you're as formable a foe as your father. Am I right?" He smiled, Dorothy smirked, "you'll regret being right all the time."  
-------------  
Setting across the table from her was Trowa Barton, he looked charming in that tux. Annaleen was setting to her right, dressed in a turquois dress that looked fabulist with her black hair.   
  
Dorothy's finger went around the rim of her wine glass as she gazed at her companions. Sadly some one was messing. She half wanted to tell Annaleen where Heero had run off too, but then he might make an aperients any moment and be able to tell all of them himself about his delicious adventure.   
  
"I..." Annaleen halted she was obviously agitated. "Please excuse me."  
  
Trowa stud up and scouted her chair back. He was always a the gentleman. 


	5. Chapter 5. Cry

Ringing her hands to gather as paced a pay telephone on her way out of  
the ladies restroom, a temptation to call Heero's school took hold of  
her. She looked at the phone thoughtfully.   
  
'I could just call and see if he left.' She thought.  
  
"Annaleen why did you call to check up on me?" He was annoyed,  
"I was oh so worried about you my darling." She batted her eyes like a  
princess of some sort.  
  
Annaleen swatted the air, making her imagination to stop bothering her,  
and continues back to the table where Trowa & Dorothy Catilonia-Barton  
was waiting for her.   
  
She was not Heero's baby sitter, she was his wife. And he was not a  
child, she wouldn't have married him other wise.  
  
-------  
  
Copeland walked off of the shuttle. His dark blue pin striped suit made  
him looked distinguished. He walked casually to the Air & Space port's  
nearest men's restroom.   
  
"Hey you dropped this." A young lady who looked nervous held up a peace  
of paper to him.   
  
Copeland felt a lump in his throat, how could he have dropped that?! And  
he was one of the terraformation's finest agents!   
  
"Thank you," He said coldly taking the paper and tucking it in to his  
jacket's in side pocket.   
  
"Have we mat before? You look like some one I know." She took a step back  
words, "never mind. I'm probably mistaken." If he was some one she knew, she   
didn't want to get reacquainted.   
The only people she knew where soldiers and her family. Some how she felt like   
she should be on the run from both.  
  
Copeland just glares a second more at her before disappearing in to the  
men's room. Midie turned and started to look around.   
  
She'd taken a flight from the Australian Air port here and now was lost  
to where to go next. She'd taken the cheapest flight here, so may be the  
next step was to fined a job.   
  
She inwardly laughed. Where could she go to find a job?   
Setting down on a bench, which was already crowed with men & women from different races,   
she tilted her head back and stared at the flight manifest.   
  
There was a listing of flights, times terminals, there where even a few shuttles listed.   
She'd just gotten to earth, should she go back to space so soon? The thought was tempting.  
  
A man walked out of the men's rest room where Copeland had disappeared.  
This young man how ever had uncombed hair, blue jeans, a green tank top  
and boots on.   
  
Heero went up an escalator, where he'd find the terminal for his flight  
back home, beautiful Karelskaya.  
--------  
The clock at the restaurant stuck eleven but the three adults paid no mind  
to it, they continue to laugh.  
  
"I'm surprised Heero didn't tell me about that one." Annaleen sipped her  
glass of wine.  
  
Dorothy raised a forked eye brow, "I can't imagine him telling any one."  
  
Annaleen shook her head while Trowa poured more wine in to each of their  
glasses, "He tells me almost any thing. He has a great laugh & scents of  
humor you know."   
  
Trowa grind, he had rarely ever heard Heero laugh, but he could imagine him haveing a good sents of humor.   
  
Annaleen frond thoughtfully as she realized that the man she knew was  
most defiantly different from the one they knew.   
No dought Heero was serious, cold and focused when at work, just like he was three years ago  
when she'd first met him.   
  
They didn't know how he liked to hear jokes, go off in the country side to have picnics, or lesson   
to classical music. That he loved Beethoven best of all musicians.  
  
"It's your turn to tell a tall tail on Heero." Dorothy smirks, "You must  
have some wonderful stories to tell." She clasped her hands to gather and  
rubbed them in delightful anticipation.  
  
Annaleen laughed and searched her memory for the right story.   
  
"There was his first day at law school. He'd been out of college for only six months  
and was excepted to a prestigious law school. We'd only friends at that  
time, but I was going to make that change. Unfortunately I picked the  
wrong day, Heero was in a terrible mood when he came back to his  
apartment after class. He didn't know that I was going to be at his  
place, he didn't even know that I could get in to his place," She giggled  
nervously, this was more of a tall tail on her self really. "I must have  
forgotten who I was dealing with be cause before he unlocked his door to  
come in he knew and uninvited guest was in his apartment-"  
--------  
  
Another flight took off and she was still sitting there staring up at the  
flight manifest. She'd been there for hours just staring up there trying  
to think of some thing. But she was out of ideas & places to run.  
  
"Midie Une?" A male voice asks, the owner of the voice placed his hand on  
her shoulder. She jumped up and slugged him in the cheek.   
  
"Wow, I deserve that." He stepped back, Midie planted her feet firmly on  
the ground and got ready to fight. What did this jerk want with her?   
He looked as if he'd had a ruff life to trod as well, the left side of his  
face was covered in burn scars.  
  
"Let me restart. My name is Stan Alder, I'm looking for a miss Midie Une."   
  
"What would that have to do with me?"  
  
"Either you are Midie, or you're related to her. You have too much of a resemblance to be any thing less then twins."  
  
"What, do you want?" Her tone was lethal.   
  
"My friend Patrick Hanly is in some trouble. I heard you're an ace computer hacker and could help him out."  
  
Midie lessened intently as Stan went on to explain further. They walked  
out of the Air & Space port together. How could she refuse a job at a time like this?  
  
--------  
  
"Excuse me but I must ask that you leave. It's past closing time." The waiter look embarrassed  
and had a weak smile on his face.  
  
Trowa glanced at his watch.   
  
Dorothy laughed, "Sorry sir, we hadn't realized the time."  
  
"Oh, we'll leave right away. Sorry sir." Annaleen adds, she was as  
embarrassed as the waiter. She was also very flustered. It was after  
midnight and Heero had never shown up.  
  
Another waiter came up to the group, "Sir there's an emergence telephone  
call for you."  
  
Annaleen & Dorothy stiffen and looked at each other, could it be about  
Heero? The thought ran threw all three of their minds.  
  
Trowa fallowed the waiter to a phone and the women staid in their seats  
at the table. Annaleen toyed with the napkin on her lap.   
  
"Don't worry your self." Dorothy offers comfort, "he detected you in his  
apartment and apprehended you." She was half teasing.  
  
Annaleen smiles weakly, "yes, but not with out getting hurt first."   
  
'But he's not facing me, he's battling with terrorists.' She thinks to  
herself. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.  
  
"I'm needed at Head quarters." Trowa announces. "I can drive you home  
before taking Dorothy home."  
  
Annaleen opened her eyes, "No I can drive myself." She stud up, her legs  
where wobbly and she nearly fell into the table.  
  
"You sure?" Trowa asked as he read the bill.  
  
"Yes. And I'll take care of that too. You better hurry and get your self  
to HQ." She smiled and took the bill.   
  
Dorothy nods, "just have them put it on our tab Annaleen." She turns to  
Trowa to ad, "lets go to head quarters."  
Trowa frowns at her. "I may be of help." Dorothy says with delight. Trowa  
continued to give a look that said she wasn't coming with him.  
  
-------  
"Remember to only use your code names while doing field work. This  
mission is dangerous not because of emanate danger to the Earth sphere,  
but because of the danger you're in." Une was stander erect with one hand  
on her hip. Her almond shaped brown eyes stared hard at each of the three  
preventers standing on the other side of her desk.  
  
Sally's hand was on the door nob, "understood. There won't be an  
heroics." She opened the door and let Trowa & Duo walk out of the office  
before she fallowed suit.  
  
"Why are the Terriformation officers working on this?" Duo asks once he  
and the others where out of Une's hearing range.  
  
"The public thinks that they're working on the colonization of Mars, you  
have to handed to Relena for being so deceptive, some preventers fall for  
this front." Trowa muses out lowed.  
  
Duo looked a little confused and scratched his head, "seriously, what's  
going on? What's Noin and Ralph up too?"  
  
Sally patted Duo on the back, "the great god of death can't figure it  
out?" She smiled teasingly.   
  
"Fine mock me, but remember who has your back." Duo glares.  
  
"There's a duel meaning in 'terriformation,' just think about who is  
responsible for it and when it was established." Trowa states as he grabs  
some files from his desk.  
  
Duo counted up on his fingers, "there's Relena, Noin, Ralph,-"  
  
"Zechs," Sally adds.  
  
"What, what's that mad man doing-"  
  
"Remember that mad man saved our lives and the earth during Marimaia's  
sedge." Trowa corrects Duo's attitude.  
  
"Then you mean......." a smile spread across his face, "I get it now! Come  
on lets go. This mission has already gotten exiting!"  
  
Sally crossed her arms in front of her chess, "We're not suppose to be  
rushing off to our deaths Shinagami."  
--------------  
  
Shadows flickered across her face and in front of her eyes as she drove  
down the lane. Tree branches seamed to reach out, as if they where  
stretching arms trying to grab her up.   
  
Annaleen's mind reeled with thoughts of what had happened to Heero,   
of why Trowa had to report back to head quarters. If some thing was wrong   
with Heero Trowa would have told her, wouldn't he?   
  
Dorothy seamed to have known some thing the whole evening.   
She wouldn't hide information about Heero would she?  
  
She felt sick, Trowa & Dorothy had been her friends for years, she must  
have been reading some thing in that wasn't there. She trusted the  
Bartons with her life. Heero did as well quite literally when he was  
working as a Preventer. So She forced herself to push it out of mind.  
  
She pulled up in to the apartment complex and she turned her keys to let  
the motor die.   
  
Slowly she gathers her purrs and coat out of the passenger seat,   
took off her seat belt and started up the stares to the second  
story.   
  
A light flickered off in a window. It was Heero's & her's bedroom window.   
  
She sighed with relief. Heero was here, he was safe, and he was home.   
  
She felt like storming in and give a peace of her mind, standing her and his  
friends up like that!   
  
She went to unlock the door, but as soon as her hand touched the door knob the door came open.   
She gasped and took a step back.   
That was wrong, Heero would not have left the door unlocked much less cracked open.   
  
She turned and ran to her car. Desperately she unlocked her car door and  
got in, then locked the car up again. Her body quacked with fear.   
  
That couldn't have been Heero who turned the light out! Then who...  
Frantically she tried to think, but only one thing came to mind was,  
  
"I'm not just a law student." Heero had said.  
"A soldier, yes I know. I'm not afraid of you." She retorted.   
"I work with Preventers." He said not braking eye contact with her.  
"You're mother left your father because he was a police officer, being a  
Preventer is more dangerous then just an under cover cop."  
  
Tears streaked down her face, yes mother had done this many times.   
Come home and then run away because she was afraid of Shadows, of criminals,  
people she didn't know, or even know if he was really there.   
  
She would not run away. Not from Heero and who he is. The fact that Heero  
had enenies ment that he needed her to stand by his side.  
  
She unlocked her car and got out, "lets try this again." She whispers.  
  
Walking slowly back up the stars her ears where perked and she heard  
every creaking board, the wind blowing in the trees, the genteel  
wrestling of leaves.  
  
The door was still open. Non of the lights where on and she didn't bother  
changing that. Her eyes didn't have to adjust much scents it was dark out  
side as well.   
  
She tip toed to make sure she didn't step on any of the books or sofa cushion   
that where scattered on the flour.   
  
The kitchen had broken glass all over the counters and tile flour, it took her a few  
moments to recognize the broken shards of glass as being her fine china.  
She winced, those where given to Heero & herself by Sally for a wedding  
gift.  
  
She could see that the kitchen window was open, lessening intently she  
realized that no one else was in the apartment, who ever had been here  
must have been gone now.   
  
Slowly she went to grabe the phone in the bed room, but she stoped herself.   
No that wouldn't be wise. She took the cellphone out of her purs and started back out the door.  
----------  
Driving in to the apartment complex Heero recognized some of the cars in  
the guest parking aria to be from Preventer's Head quarters.   
  
Quatre came running up to him frantically, "Heero! You're safe!"   
The blond young man gave Heero a bear hug.   
  
"What is going on here?" Heero heard himself ask, his mind how ever was a  
fog. Normally he might have shoved Quatre away, but this wasn't a normal  
situation other wise Quatre wouldn't have been embracing him.   
  
Was Annaleen hurt? Heero's mind flashed back to the lady at the airport,  
had she read the paper, had he slipped up some how and Annaleen been  
harmed because of him?! Mindlessly Heero walked up the stares.  
  
"Where's Annaleen? Is she hurt?"   
  
Quatre had to run to keep up with Heero, "she is in side and she is fine.  
But we didn't know what happened to you. Where have you been Heero?"  
  
Wufei stud out side of the apartment's door, it was closed. Wufei glares  
at Heero, "don't go in."   
  
"Don't make a big fuss guys, it's 1 A.M. we can not have the neighbors  
waking up and poking around here so lets just-"  
  
"Shut up Quatre," Heero gave his death glare to Wufei, "move."  
  
There was an icie tension in the air.  
  
Wufei moved slowly, "You don't want to go in there." He mumbled.  
---  
In side Annaleen was on her knees staring at some thing in her hands. It  
looked like a photograph.  
  
"Annaleen..." Heero whispers before grabbing her up in to his arms.   
The abrupt hug shuck her out of her trance and she stared up at him.  
  
"Unforgivable..."  
  
"Are you harmed?" He understood now why Ralph would let Anasten get off  
rather then let Chris be harmed.   
  
If he'd known Annaleen was in danger he would have sent her as far away   
from him as he could though he couldn't bare to be away from her for a second longer then ever necessary,   
she was what kept him going every day. Each and every day.  
  
She pulled out of his arms and stud up. "I...I understand you're work.  
You think I don't cause I was able to ignore the war and go to school...But I know more then you think.."  
  
He was going to say some thing but she wasn't finished.   
  
"-You try to be a super hero not because of an ego, but because you have to.   
You work undercover to stop the bad guys. And some times they hit home."   
  
She screamed- "I CAN EXCEPT THAT!"   
  
Her tone went back to normal, "I love you, and I won't run from you, or your past, or who ever might be  
your enemies. Cause I love you I have stand by you."   
Tears ran down her cheeks, "what do you do in return?"  
  
He was mute.  
  
"THIS! THIS is what you do!" She threw the photograph in to his face.  
  
Heero turned away from her and walked over to the lamp, flicking the light on   
he saw what had Annaleen angered. In the photo was him, with Relena Dorlian.   
  
Not talking, not hugging or walking inocently, but making out.   
His arms wrapped around her slender waist, they where kissing,   
both their tops absent.  
  
"Annale-"  
  
"Stop right there." She let her tears flow freely as she glared at him.  
  
She took a few calming deep breaths, "I'm staying at a friends house to  
night. I'll call you in the morning before you go off to classes. Be home  
if you care." She walked in to their bed room and closed the door.  
  
Heero walked out of the apartment. Wufei and Quatre looked at him.   
It would have been very low if they said 'told you so' there for nether of them  
did, they just stud there in salients.  
  
"She was scared to death when she called." Quatre says meekly after three  
or four minutes went by. "But by the time we got here she'd found this," Quatre  
handed an envelope and letter to Heero.   
  
"It was taped to the center of your bed." Wufei ads in discuss. Of all  
the places to put such a note. Heero understood Wufei's contempt when he  
finished reading the letter which went like this;  
  
"He loves me, he loves me not. How many times I said this to my self when  
he was mine. Now we're in the same boat.  
Our dearest doesn't know the meaning of faithfulness. I'll do you and I both   
a favour and teach him a lesson, what do you think of that pretty Annie?   
All ways yours, His first love."  
  
The penmanship of the letter was smooth, written in fine cursive.   
  
"Can you get the match for the handwriting?" Heero asks.  
  
"It will be easier if we knew who your 'first love' is." Quatre states, his  
nose & cheeks where a slight shade of pink from blushing.   
  
Wufei shook his head at Heero, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."  
  
"This lady might be dangerous for you, Annaleen and Miss Relena." Quatre  
ads, trying to drag a name out of Heero.  
  
"I never-" He walked to his car and got in. He made himself comfortable. 


End file.
